


【郑楚】逆转未来

by huan_JD



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), 无限恐怖 | Wú Xiàn Kǒng Bù - zhttty
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huan_JD/pseuds/huan_JD
Summary: 当中洲队进入了逆转未来这部电影。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山：  
> *郑吒在纳尼亚传奇复活了所有人。  
> *楚轩开启四阶基因锁，获得感情。但可以关闭基因锁重回三无状态。  
> *主神发布的任务难度降低，奖励降低。（绝对不是因为我不会写剧情_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_）  
> *萝丽是郑吒妹妹设定。  
> *EC有暗示。  
> *郑楚目前还在毫无察觉的暧昧中，然而中洲队员已经看穿了一切。

“下一个世界是X战警：逆转未来。”郑吒查看了一下信息，对着众人说。  
“逆转未来？”詹岚睁大了眼睛，兴奋道，“这部电影我看过，似乎……不会有什么危险吧？”  
萧宏律咔嚓咔嚓地吃着酥炸蚯蚓串，摇摇头：“如果主神把我们投放到有哨兵的世界线上，危险程度可不是一般的……”  
见萧宏律这么说，郑吒忙看着楚轩道：“小叮当，你觉得我们要不要强化什么？”楚轩三两下吃完苹果，说道：“暂时不需要，如果恐怖片加强的话另说。就目前的形势来看，主神应该不会突然加大难度。”  
“行吧。”郑吒挠挠头，“反正恐怖片已经不困难了，这几天好好休息呗。”  
在郑吒杀掉自己的复制体，复活中洲队全体成员后，主神似乎没有为难过中洲队了。只是奖励点和支线任务越来越少。不过，能有惊无险地度过每一个恐怖片世界，全体成员都比较满意。  
补充了少许消耗品，众人回去恶补了一下电影剧情，享受着恐怖片之间难得的悠闲。  
等到第十天，所有人都聚到了广场上，互相招呼后站进了光柱之中。  
“三十秒内进入光柱，转移目标锁定，X战警：逆转未来，开始传送……”  
一阵昏沉。  
郑吒是最先醒来的几个人之一。他环顾四周，这大概是某个飞行器的船舱，此处光线昏暗，隐约能看见两侧的金属舱壁上的座位，只是上头没有坐人。  
唯一的明亮之处是位于飞行器最前方的驾驶室，所有人——所有剧情人物都一脸凝重地看着屏幕外深邃的夜空，一言不发，着实诡异。  
等到大伙都醒来了，郑吒才看着众人道：“我们应该是在电影中有哨兵的未来吧。”  
他示意大家看向手腕上的手表：“以下两个任务任选其一：保护在场所有变种人存活至五天后；保护变种人领袖X教授与万磁王存活至十天后。每消灭一个哨兵奖励一百奖励点。任务完成后全队每位成员奖励一千奖励点外加C级恐怖片支线剧情一次。任务失败全队每位成员扣除五千奖励点。”  
萧宏律捏着一根头发，低头笑道：“……这次任务真有趣啊。”他看向楚轩，“你应该决定好是谁了吧。”  
楚轩淡然地点头，说道：“嗯，决定好了。”他若有若无地向郑吒看了一眼，吓得郑吒跳起来就抓起楚轩的衣领，提着他惊怒道：“喂喂喂，你们又在打什么哑谜？楚轩你想干什么？你又要算计我？！”  
楚轩拍开他的手，掏出一个苹果啃起来：“你们应该都看了电影。逆转未来分为过去与未来两条时间线。在未来时间线，即我们现在所处的时间线，变种人与杀戮机器‘哨兵’进行战斗，为金刚狼罗根穿越回过去争取时间。在过去时间线，金刚狼要让处于敌对关系的X教授查尔斯与万磁王埃里克联合，阻止魔形女瑞雯杀死哨兵研究者崔斯克博士。”  
“虽然剧情与当初安排的不同，但最后瑞雯在查尔斯的劝告下改变主意，人类放下对变种人的偏见，放弃了哨兵计划，让时间线重置，拯救了变种人的未来。”他顿了顿，“这部电影的时间线就是关键。”  
郑吒连忙问道：“剧情我们都知道，但我们也只能管未来时间线吧？”他忽然浑身一颤，“等等……难道你是想让我代替金刚狼穿回过去？！凭什么啊？”  
楚轩推了推眼镜，郑吒非常怀疑这个动作是他在掩饰翻白眼：“……我并没有说让你代替金刚狼回到过去，有些信息我还不了解，不能这样安排。”  
郑吒长舒一口气。  
楚轩环顾四周，向郑吒问道：“那么我先问一个问题，这两个任务，你是怎么看的？”  
郑吒一愣：“你问这个干什么？”不过他还是老老实实地回答道：“第一个任务就是原剧情呗，不过就主神这个尿性，难度肯定被加大了。第二个任务算是第一个任务失败的后路，只要保护X教授和万磁王继续存活就行了。”  
他又想了想，补充道：“如果我们拖着他们五天，任务也算是完成了吧？”  
楚轩用一种“果然如此”的眼神看着他：“凡人的智慧啊。”  
郑吒也不恼，他嘿嘿一笑，催促道：“好吧，那用小叮当的智慧该怎么看？”  
在众人的憋笑中，楚轩推了推眼镜，淡淡地说：“主神的暗示已经很明显了。这次任务的描述为‘存活至某天后’，只是说了一个时间点，没有指出是哪条时间线。再联系到这部电影具有两条时间线的特征，可以得出主神的这两个任务还有一种完成方法：改变过去的时间线，让所有变种人在新的时间线上活到五天后。”  
“这样的话，我们只需要依照电影本身的剧情就能完成任务。就这次任务奖励是C级支线剧情而言，主神的任务不可能这么简单。我的推测是，主神增加了哨兵的实力，哨兵攻破变种人庇护所的时间将大大缩短。如果按照原剧情的话，我们应该坚持不到金刚狼改变过去。我的想法是，让一个人与金刚狼一同回到过去，加快过去时间线的发展。”  
郑吒奇怪道：“回到过去？1973年我们都还没出生吧……”  
话音刚落，赵樱空举起手，示意众人安静——电影开始了。  
飞行器稳稳地降落在地，跟着剧情人物，众人也走了出来。  
“教授，你来了！”幻影猫与驻守在此的变种人出来迎接到，长久分别后的相见让这些剧情人物都很激动。  
见到郑吒一行人，冰人惊讶地看向X教授：“教授，他们是……？”  
郑吒还在苦恼该怎么编一个身份，只见X教授转过头，眼神亲切：“他们是我的老朋友。这位是他们的队长，郑吒。”  
忽然被叫到名字，郑吒有些措手不及，不过他立刻调整好神态，伸手笑道：“你好，我们是中洲队。”  
脸上镇静，郑吒用心灵锁链疯狂呼叫楚轩：“小叮当，这是什么情况啊？！他们怎么会知道我们的身份？”  
楚轩不留痕迹地看了一眼郑吒，在心灵锁链里对众人说：“基本情况就是这样的了。我们在电影剧情里被安排好了身份。刚才X教授说的话就证实我们在过去是存在的，具备回到过去的条件。”  
郑吒问道：“可他只说了我们是老朋友啊，又没说我们1973年就出生了。”  
楚轩摇摇头，解释道：“主神的目的是让我们穿越回过去，X教授的话只是一个提示。”  
“唔。”郑吒应了一声，“虽然不知道你是怎么确定的，不过听你的肯定没问题……”  
他接着问：“幻影猫一次只能传送一个人，那我们要怎么跟着去？”  
楚轩对着詹岚说道：“詹岚，你的能力进化后应该可以模拟对方的脑电波了吧？”  
听见詹岚肯定，他接着说道：“那么你用心灵锁链和幻影猫连接起来，模拟对方的脑电波，把我也传送回过去。”  
郑吒马上通过心灵锁链大叫道：“小叮当我就知道你不安好心到头来还是要我……啊？？是你要回去？？”  
萧宏律的声音响起，他也有些惊讶：“我也以为你是要让郑吒回去。”  
楚轩若无其事地转过头去：“过去时间线的信息不足，我需要亲自去布局。”  
“不行！”郑吒立刻阻止道，“电影里面回到过去的人大脑会受伤。我的恢复能力比你强，回到过去伤不到什么。要是你在穿越的时候大脑崩溃了怎么办？遇到新的危险怎么办？你就给我呆在这里！让我回去！”  
楚轩极不赞成地皱眉：“我的恢复能力已经和金刚狼相当，完全可以回到过去。至于危险，我应该有五成以上概率能避免……”  
“应该？！还是五成概率？！楚轩你找打是不是……”  
詹岚无奈的声音响起来：“行了行了，你们两个别争了。我有一个想法。”她一边四处张望一边说道，“在逆转未来电影删减片段里面，幻影猫受伤后小淘气吸取了她的能力，代替她控制金刚狼。我想，如果找到小淘气，加上我，你们两个都可以回到过去。”  
程啸“啧”了一声，眼神诡异地看向詹岚和赵樱空：“那个小淘气是不是冰人前女友啊？哇靠这人真是享福，如果我坐拥两个童O巨X……”  
赵樱空一脚把他踢开。郑吒连忙在剧情人物不明所以的目光下解释道：“哈哈哈他的变种能力特殊，需要被踢一踢才能保持清醒。”  
“……”程啸在赵樱空冰冷的注视下连连点头。  
“找到了，十一点钟方向。”零点的声音忽然响起，打断了众人对程啸的讨伐。  
众人转头，只见在建筑物模糊的阴影之中，一个挑染了白色发丝的女孩安静地站着。  
楚轩看着小淘气落寞地站在远处，语气有些惊讶：“没考虑到删减片段是我疏忽了。主神的原意应该是让我们利用小淘气送一个成员回去。”他向詹岚点点头，“基本情况就是这样的了，那么赵樱空就和我一起……”  
“我和你一起去！”郑吒恶狠狠的声音传来，“你自己说的，过去时间线信息不足，万一出了什么事怎么办？”  
“我同意。”一直沉默的赵樱空忽然说道，“过去时间线的任务是攻心。这个任务更适合郑吒。”  
楚轩的神色似乎有些不悦，他点头：“那就……让郑吒和我一起回去。”  
此时的X教授正在向变种人们交代改变过去的计划，郑吒上前，趁机将他们的想法和盘托出。  
“……我们担心时间紧迫，这才希望能和罗根一同回去。”郑吒简要地和变种人讲了讲他们的计划，神色严肃。  
X教授看向幻影猫和小淘气，她们递来一个肯定的眼神。他深呼吸道：“好，那就拜托你们了。”  
罗根吸完最后一口烟，问道：“那我们在哪里汇合？”  
X教授看了万磁王一眼：“你们会在五角大楼相遇的。”  
罗根疑惑地看过来，却见X教授摇摇头，便没有过问。  
楚轩上前道：“在这次行动中，我要求你们听从我的计划。”  
郑吒看着他正想说什么，却只听见X教授说道：“我赞成。我可以感受到，他的智慧远远超过在场的所有人。罗根，听从他的计划会有好处。”  
见罗根爽快地答应了，郑吒只好在心灵锁链的链接里对楚轩警告道：“我不知道你要做什么，但你最好别做出让自己陷入危险的事情！不然回到主神空间后，我要把你打到哭出来！”  
楚轩“哦”了一声，郑吒这才记起只要不开启四阶基因锁，这厮就没有一点痛觉。刚刚放的狠话直接被堵了回来，郑吒咬牙切齿。  
“咳咳！”詹岚忽然大声咳嗽道，“别磨蹭了，快过来躺好，准备回到过去了。”  
楚轩把黑着脸的郑吒甩在身后，躺在了詹岚身前，闭上了眼睛。  
郑吒看了一眼躺下的楚轩，腹诽道：“谁知道楚轩睡觉的时候看起来还挺老实的。”他走到小淘气面前躺下，看了看神色凝重的詹岚和面无表情的楚轩，也闭上了眼睛，“开始吧。”  
……  
……  
……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
痛痛痛痛痛痛痛死人了！！！！！！


	2. Chapter 2

“唔……”郑吒揉着太阳穴，双眼昏黑。  
穿越时的剧痛让他短暂失去了视觉，只能听见四周细细簌簌的脚步声，间或带着金属的磕碰声。  
他扶着什么东西歇息了一会儿，睁开了双眼。  
此时郑吒发现自己穿着便装，站在一间储物室中。他面对着一个铁制的衣柜，柜门上贴着带有他名字、照片和编号的标签，而自己的手中正拿着一把钥匙。看来这个“郑吒”是想要换衣服。  
郑吒怀着忐忑的心情打开柜门，长舒一口气。还好不是什么奇怪的衣服。那堆衣服的最上方是一套警卫服，看上去颇有几分威严，除了衣裤，柜子里还有一个厚厚的笔记本。郑吒把笔记本拿出来，里面夹着一张岗位轮换表。与他自己相关的位置被红笔圈了起来。  
对照着墙上的电子时刻表，郑吒暗暗记住了自己的岗位，穿上制服走了出去。  
楼道内来往的人很多，却都是一言不发，匆匆赶路的样子，进出铁门都要通过指纹验证，配合着灰白的墙壁看上去怪瘆人的。  
“这是什么鬼地方……”郑吒皱着眉。  
在这部电影的背景下，人类的生活暂且和现实世界中的相似。没有意识到变种人的存在，科技维持着正常水平。可惜了，他不能一拳把铁门轰成两个小饼饼，进行物理搜寻。在没找到X教授和楚轩之前他最好不要贸然行动。  
就目前的环境来看，他在一个守卫森严的地方。如果是五角大楼就最好不过了，是崔斯克博士的研究所……也勉强可以吧。最怕的就是主神随手把他扔到哪个旮旯里。  
站在岗位上什么都做不了，郑吒的心中生出了几分焦虑。未来的伙伴将要与加强的哨兵战斗，时间关乎性命。他太想让剧情早点结束了。  
“我在这个世界的身份是警卫员，安保部门里面肯定会储存我的档案。不知道这个时代的电脑技术怎么样，楚轩有机会通过档案找到我么……”郑吒想要皱眉，却不敢在来往的工作人员面前露出异于寻常的神色。“现在从门过来的人比较多，说明我所在的这一侧是建筑内部，那么出口就在另一侧。我可以趁别人开门进出的时候跑出去。被追捕什么的也无所谓了，只要不耽误我找楚轩他们就行……”  
“郑吒。”  
这是楚轩的声音！郑吒双眼一亮，正想招呼一声，却看见楚轩将手放在胸前微微下压，示意他不要激动。  
郑吒迅速地平复了心情，严肃地回答道：“是。”  
“你跟我来。”楚轩让身后的一名警卫走过来接替郑吒的岗位，点头示意他跟上。  
郑吒跟在楚轩身后，一边走一边打量楚轩身上的衣服。楚轩穿着的应该是西装吧？虽然是七十年代的款式，但配上他的平光眼镜，不知道为什么总有一股斯文败类的感觉。估计是被楚轩坑多了，郑吒怎么看楚轩都觉得这人在搞事情。  
既然穿着西装，楚轩应该是一个有头有脸的人物了，真是不公平啊凭什么自己只是一个警卫员？！郑吒又给主神狠狠记上一笔。  
跟着楚轩在大楼里七拐八拐的，最后他们来到了一个挂着维修标牌的储物间外。郑吒看着楚轩非常自然地把门打开走了进去，然后用冷淡的目光催促他快点跟上。  
……好吧。  
郑吒走进储物间后，楚轩伸手把门反锁住，又推了推门，确定门不会再打开。  
储物间里断了电，只有门缝中透过几丝微光。  
“好了，我们要小声一点，储物间的隔音效果并不好。”楚轩轻声说道，“如果被人发现就不好办了。”  
郑吒有些疑惑，但也压低了声音：“小叮当，你是发现了什么吗？你怎么找到我的？”  
“我们运气不错，主神给我们的职务都在五角大楼里。根据电影的情况来看，今天下午X教授他们就回来五角大楼救出万磁王。”楚轩低声道，“我负责了有关万磁王变种基因的部分研究工作，能够调动部分安保人员，查了一下警卫资料很轻松就找到你了。”  
郑吒点头，幸好楚轩有个好的职务。他连忙道：“那你快来分析一下，我们现在该怎么做？”  
楚轩冷静地推了推眼镜：“你先感受一下自己的内力。”  
郑吒不解地抬起手，他可以感受到自己的身体处于最佳状态：“我的内力很正常啊……”他忽然倒吸一口凉气，“我日——”  
楚轩像是早就预料到一样，迅速地伸手捂住郑吒的嘴：“小声点。”  
“唔……”郑吒把楚轩的手扯下来，急促地呼吸几口，惊怒道，“这是怎么回事？怎么我用不了技能了？是主神搞的鬼？”  
楚轩点点头：“基本情况就是这样了，主神并没有告知在过去我们不能使用强化能力，而且只要不尝试使用能力，我们不能觉察到这一点。”  
主神果然还是这么阴险啊。郑吒背上一凉，开始庆幸楚轩在自己身边了。万一在战斗之中他才意识到这一点，那就是整个人都凉了。  
楚轩又说道：“你试一下能不能使用秘银戒指里面的能量。”  
郑吒尝试了一下，刚一调动内力，一股剧痛顺着手指传来。“呃……”咬紧了牙齿，郑吒才可以强迫自己不要惨叫。楚轩等他缓过来了，才问到：“是身体在排斥这股内力么？”  
郑吒抹去头上的汗水，大口地呼吸着：“不，是我的身体承受不住原有的内力了。除非性命攸关，这些内力都用不了了。”  
“那么这个世界里基本上是不能用内力了。”楚轩揉了揉太阳穴，继续说道：“那好……先从我们自己说起。现在我们的身体与第一次进入恐怖片的时候基本相似。我只解开了基因锁第一阶，你可以解开第一阶，但这会对你造成极大伤害。换而言之，我们身体本身的力量处于劣势。”他看向郑吒的纳戒，“这样的话，我们只能借助之前储备的物品了，并且这些物品不需要内力驱动，不会造成过大破坏。”  
他对郑吒说：“如果你在秘银戒指中汲取的能量尽量少，能不能使用纳戒呢？”  
“呃……应该是可以的。”郑吒闻言脸都绿了，但此时却找不到更好的办法了。对于现在的郑吒来说，秘银戒指之中的内力冷硬深沉，就像是在极地冻土层深处的石头，而他必须抽丝剥茧一般取出细微的一片。郑吒闭上双眼，将注意力全然放在秘银戒指与纳戒之上，他深呼吸一口，随即迅速地汲取了一丝内力，在钝痛感袭来之前传入纳戒内。  
“呃……！”郑吒捂着头靠在墙上，不过这次他休息的时间很短。他抹了抹额头上的细汗，长舒一口气：“你也看到了，纳戒倒是可以用，但我还是会暂时失去行动力。”  
楚轩问道：“你取出不同的东西所需要的内力一样么？”  
郑吒“嗯”了一声：“我一次性可以取出很多东西，这倒是方便。”他接着说，“那我们有龙晶项链作为防护，再加上你的高斯手枪，还有那什么高震动粒子切割匕首，应该没什么问题了吧？”  
楚轩冷笑一声：“我们只有龙晶项链能用。在电影的后半部分，我们的敌人是万磁王。”  
郑吒刚刚落下去的心又被抓起来了：“难道我们只能被动挨打么？”  
楚轩点点头，又摇头：“龙晶项链应该撑不了太久，哨兵的攻击性会比电影里的更强。我们所能做的，只有躲避、防御，以及，攻心。”  
“攻心？”


	3. Chapter 3

楚轩皱着眉——这对于没开启四阶基因锁的他来说，简直是不可思议。他的声音逐渐变小，喃喃道：“这才是我奇怪的地方……为什么……”  
郑吒被他的反应吓了一跳，忙问：“怎么了？是攻心很麻烦么？”  
楚轩从沉思中回到现实，他揉了揉眉心，变回面无表情的模样。他摇摇头：“不，我只是在想未来的事情……不说这个了。我计划回到过去的时候，根据以往的任务进行了一番分析。得出的结果是，哨兵的能力会被加强，主神会为了平衡两方实力，这个任务里‘失去能力’这种意外发生的的概率不到三成。而我们现在几乎失去了所有强化能力，这不太正常。要么是任务难度加大，要么是哨兵没有被加强。”  
郑吒拍拍他的肩膀，笑道：“好啦好啦，你可是楚轩啊，就这点问题还用得着想这么久么？走一步算一步呗。”嘴上这么说，郑吒心里却也发虚，这问题楚轩都没办法解决，那他们可不就完了？  
楚轩的目光在郑吒身上停留一瞬，淡然地点点头。  
郑吒下意识地想，楚轩没有讽刺他心大，可算是意料之外了。“难道我把这家伙怼我当成习惯了？”郑吒不爽地腹诽。  
楚轩推了推眼镜，开始说道：“我简单整理一下原作的时间线。第一天，金刚狼会面X教授，和快银一起救出万磁王，用一晚上飞到巴黎。第二天，变种人首次暴露在大众面前，总统采用了哨兵计划。第三天，X教授在金刚狼、未来自己的帮助下战胜心魔，劝说魔形女放下仇恨，但劝说无果。万磁王得到哨兵计划的消息后将铁条注入哨兵体内。第四天，万磁王搬来体育场，将总统从避难所中抓出来，并向世界宣告变种人的存在。而魔形女化作总统模样，打倒万磁王，在X教授的劝说下放弃杀死总统。电影结束。”  
“按照原作来看，魔形女放下仇恨才让剧情改变。想要加快进度，的确很难办……而且我们也必须让剧情进入到第四天。”  
郑吒疑惑地问道：“为什么是第四天？前三天我们就不能让魔形女作出改变么？”  
楚轩摇头：“这就是问题所在。”在郑吒变得认真的眼神下，他继续说道，“魔形女并不是这部电影的关键。要想改变剧情，实际上是要总统放弃哨兵计划。而计划开始的原因，是变种人暴露在大众面前。”  
郑吒一愣，不解道：“那不让变种人暴露就可以了啊？”  
楚轩冷笑道：“你把这个任务想得太简单了。这一次变种人不暴露，可下一次呢？一旦变种人暴露了，哨兵计划还会继续执行，我们百分之百会失败。所以我们必须像原作那样，先让全人类知道变种人的存在，再让他们放下对变种人的恐惧。”  
郑吒低头思索，想的却是楚轩：“他考虑到了人类的恐惧，是不是说明他还是拥有部分感情？或者只是四阶基因锁让他保持了思考人性的习惯？……不过楚轩能够保持一定的感情还是很不错的。”  
楚轩并不知道郑吒在想什么，他继续说道：“要想让剧情早点结束，我们只能从万磁王的破坏、魔形女的妥协下手。让魔形女配合我们救出总统，完成计划，早点击败万磁王，这才能加快电影进度。”他一顿，接着说，“这样算下来，我们最多只能加快几小时。未来时间线上……希望能够撑到那时候吧。”  
郑吒抓着头发：“我们什么都不能做么？这种感觉也太糟糕了啊！”  
楚轩抬起头，看向一片黑暗的天花板，却是什么都没说。他沉默了数十秒，看向一脸焦躁的郑吒：“在前三天我们还能做几件事。首先，我们要帮快银救出万磁王，明天则要阻止金刚狼见到小崔斯克，防止他情绪激动，伤到未来的幻影猫。紧接着我们还要尽力告诉万磁王哨兵计划启动的原因，但愿他能在第四天下手轻点。之后就是说服魔形女。”  
郑吒吐出一口气，回应道：“好吧，真希望未来的伙伴们能够多坚持一会……”


	4. Chapter 4

“那么基本情况就是这样的了。在找到你之前，我已经入侵了监控系统。等到剧情人物来到五角大楼我们就配合快银救出万磁王。”楚轩挤到门边，伏在门板上听着外面的声音。确定外面没人后，他猛地推开门：“走。”  
郑吒紧跟着楚轩出来，无奈道：“反正外面没人，不用这么急吧。”  
楚轩一边思考一边回答：“应该……我来之前将这里的摄像画面定格了，虽然几率不超过五成，但我切换画面的时候有人经过，会带来许多麻烦。尽早回去吧。”  
郑吒嘿嘿一笑，颇有一种翻身做主人的感觉：“小叮当，能力被收回去之后你怎么不敢赌了？不是只要有五成几率你就敢做决定么？”  
楚轩身形一顿，转头面无表情地看向郑吒：“你想试试么？”  
“不了不了！！你敢，我可不敢。”郑吒被楚轩看得头皮发麻，中洲队里有哪个愿意被楚轩当作赌资啊？！  
不知道是不是错觉，郑吒总觉得此时的楚轩心情很好。可话说回来，这厮现在也没有感情啊……  
楚轩的办公室不大，好在这个房间只有他一个人使用。郑吒环视着周围乱七八糟的机器——应该是电脑之类的吧——不由得感叹道：“果然是楚轩的风格啊。”  
楚轩已经坐在椅子上，开始在各种机器上敲敲打打。只见几个指示灯闪烁几次，楚轩便站起身：“好了，定格的画面已经恢复了。”  
郑吒并不想弄清楚这些机器的原理，反正这些原理从楚轩嘴里讲出来，估计除了萧宏律没几个人能这么快弄懂。他看了看时间，快到中午了，如果没有意外的话，再过一会剧情人物就会来到五角大楼。  
担心错过剧情人物，二人风卷残云一般解决了午饭——对于郑吒来说是风卷残云地解决了午饭，而对于楚轩，是在郑吒的逼迫下解决了午饭。  
在吃饭的间隙，二人大致定下了之后的计划。楚轩利用职位的便利在监控室里操控监控画面，通过微型耳机和纽扣式话筒给郑吒指出剧情人物的方位，郑吒则去联络剧情人物，在楚轩的指导下快速逃出五角大楼。  
“……野兽已经把监控视频替换了，郑吒，你听得见我说话么？”楚轩在监控室内拨弄着电线与按钮，低声询问道。  
“可以，只是现在声音有点小。”郑吒站在大楼的厨房外，他依旧穿着警卫服，像是在巡查着什么。  
“再过八分钟，金刚狼与X教授将出现在后厨门口。我会在七分钟后提醒你换上便装，否则你会被当成警卫，被他们打晕。”  
“靠！你要我在大庭广众下脱衣服？！”郑吒惊怒道。  
楚轩被他弄得有些无语：“……出门左拐的第一个办公室没人，我修改了你的资料卡，刷卡进去。记得把警卫服带出来。”楚轩接着说，“从后厨出去，你们经过的岔路口方向是右，左，前，下楼，右，前，左，从经过的第三个门出去。我会在门口等你们。”  
“喂……”  
“被野兽的信号干扰，你与剧情人物见面后，我们的通讯可能会中断。如果我不在门口，你们就立刻从绿化带出去，之后我来找你们。绿化带左侧的监控我会屏蔽掉。”  
“……好吧。”郑吒揉了揉眉心“祈祷我到时候能记住你说的顺序。”  
耳机里已经没有了楚轩的吩咐，变成了嘈杂的人声。郑吒活动了一下身子，便装在楚轩的安排下已经套在了警卫服里边，让身体显得有些臃肿。他扫视着过往的人，倒不是在寻找剧情人物，只是在观察是否有警卫会来阻挡他们。  
在楚轩的安排下，郑吒分秒不差地走进办公室脱下外层的警卫服，忍着钝痛将换下的衣服用内力放入纳戒中。等他重新站在后厨门口，便看见金刚狼与X教授大步向这里走来。  
“罗根。”郑吒挥手示意。  
罗根看向郑吒，友善一笑：“看来你这些年来也没有什么变化。”  
“他就是你说的帮手？”查尔斯没有停下脚步，懒散地回头招了招手，“查尔斯·泽维尔。”这就算是招呼了。就如同剧情中的那样，他进入厨房后便大声道：“各位女士先生，现在是红色警戒，我们要清空整层楼……”  
罗根快步跟上，向郑吒解释道：“教授现在，咳，变化很大。等会儿我给你说。”  
郑吒作为电影观众当然知道这些，他欲言又止地看向罗根，很好地扮演了一个一无所知的穿越者。  
前方的剧情正在继续，罗根不耐烦地打断了查尔斯的角色扮演，直接把两个警卫撂翻在地，拿到了钥匙。  
虽然很想催促剧情人物，但郑吒只能依照楚轩的安排，耐心地看着万磁王与X教授之间的争执打斗。不知道是不是因为楚轩无法理解这种爱恨交织的情绪，才决定在万磁王与X教授的相处剧情上不做干涉。但换作自己来安排，自己也没有办法在感情线上做手脚。  
“赶快撤离！这里……”刚刚闯入的警卫还未命令完，便惊恐地对着万磁王举起手枪，“不许动！！！”他按着脸颊边的通讯器：“请求支援！犯人……”  
这次倒是郑吒把他打晕过去了。随后进来的两名警卫也被利索地放倒。  
看着已经安全的门外，郑吒向剧情人物招手：“快跟我走！”  
来的人比电影中少太多了，估计是楚轩搞了什么名堂。郑吒冲着话筒低声道：“楚轩！我们从厨房出来了！”  
只可惜正如楚轩所说，信号被干扰得有些厉害，耳机中没有回音。  
郑吒带着一行人七拐八拐地在五角大楼快步走着，一路上没有遇见丝毫阻拦，异常顺利。听着剧情人物的庆幸，郑吒不由得解释道：“这应该是楚轩做的。楚轩嘛，就是罗根之前说的另一个帮手。”  
查尔斯的眼中划过转瞬即逝的赞许，接着又归于沉寂。他随口向罗根问道：“这个人和汉克差不多么？”  
罗根皱了皱眉：“未来的他们是你叫来的，我不认识。但听你说，这个楚轩挺聪明的。”  
汉克？郑吒愣了一会才明白他们是在说野兽。他在主神空间的时候简单看了X战警系列的其他影片，隐约记得野兽的人设。郑吒想了一会，向查尔斯说过：“他俩的确有相似的地方。不过楚轩这个家伙倒是……”他一顿，没把楚轩的底子抖出来：“楚轩看起来有些不近人情，但他的计谋一直很可靠。”  
……很可靠个小饼饼啊！这货就是个彻头彻尾的赌徒！！！  
郑吒一想起来被楚轩算计了这么多次脸上就是一黑。可他也不得不承认，楚轩几乎从未赌输。  
不知道楚轩干了什么，明显应该是锁死的安全门轻轻一推就开了，郑吒率先出去，看着空荡荡的门口叹了一口气。楚轩果然没来。  
他对着剧情人物说道：“我们就先走吧。这边。”他指了指左侧。  
“那个楚轩呢？他跑哪儿去了？”罗根问。  
郑吒一愣，他还真不知道楚轩现在到底在干什么。他忽然意识到，自己是不是太信任楚轩了？信任这个人的安排，信任这个人的豪赌。这家伙总喜欢隐瞒什么东西，而自己已经习惯了他的隐瞒。  
但这一次任务……他们都失去了强化能力，楚轩会有失误么？不，不对，楚轩是最强的智者，他怎么会失误？可是，他也失去了强化能力啊……  
郑吒拍了拍脑袋，只觉得脑子里一团糟，他叹了口气，回答道：“我也不太清楚，可能他是去弄什么资料了。”  
“啧。”查尔斯看了郑吒一眼，目光里有些责备。  
作为一个队长，连队员在搞什么东西都不清楚，无论出于什么原因都不太合适吧。郑吒苦笑，完全无法向剧情人物解释自己的无奈。他暗自思索：“说起来，最近似乎没什么团队智战了，楚轩继续瞒着我做事实在是说不过去。待会见到楚轩我一定要让他把计划都抖落出来。”  
郑吒和剧情人物离开五角大楼，挤在车里等着楚轩。刚坐下不久，另一辆崭新的轿车就停在了他们旁边，按了几下喇叭。郑吒一看，惊喜道：“楚轩？！你哪搞来的车？太好了，四个大男人坐在后排，可挤死我了。”  
他立马打开车门，钻进了楚轩的车里。而汽车的后门也打开了，查尔斯也坐了进来。  
“教授？”郑吒回头，脸上有些讶异。  
查尔斯朝外面看了一眼，歪着头示意二人看向另一辆车：“三个人坐在后座也很挤，对吧。呃……我是打扰到你们的二人世界了？”  
“……不是。”郑吒被噎了一下。他对查尔斯坐进车内的原因心知肚明，与反目的挚友一同坐在车内，需要太大的勇气了。查尔斯终将面对艾瑞克，但现在的他还需要时间。  
……这就是所谓的需要攻心吧。郑吒苦恼地转过头，还是用拳头解决问题最方便。  
他不再思考查尔斯的事，向楚轩开口道：“这辆车应该隶属于国防部吧？就这么开出来没问题？”  
楚轩看着前方，淡淡地说：“改了资料以后这辆车就是私家车了。”  
“……当我没问。”郑吒一副早知如此的表情，他接着说：“我总算知道你刚才是去改资料了。你有什么计划好歹也给我说一声啊！不管是这次还是以后，现在又不像之前团……之前那么紧张，有必要遮遮掩掩的么？”郑吒暗自庆幸，幸好没在剧情人物面前透露轮回世界的存在。毕竟主神越来越吝啬，挣分不易。  
楚轩点头：“时间到了我会告诉你的。”  
“喂……你知不知道这句话听起来就像‘时间到了，快上路吧’？”  
抛开这些没营养的对话，众人一路疾行，来到了机场。临别之时，楚轩和罗根一样，把汽车钥匙抛给了快银，但他却说：“这辆车随你处置。”  
忽略剧情人物喜悦惊恐讶异之类的表情，楚轩头也不回地进入了机舱内。郑吒拍拍快银的肩，叮嘱道：“这辆车是国防部的，你用的时候小心点。”  
快银的笑容立刻消失。  
坑人的感觉真好。郑吒心情愉悦地走上飞机，自我安慰道，他只是在阻止青少年无证驾驶。  
汉克向机舱内看了看，确定所有人都上来了后，拿起话筒道：“好，那么我们马上起飞了。”


	5. Chapter 5

刚坐在飞机上，楚轩就不知道是从哪里掏出来一叠资料看起来。罗根已经开始闭目养神，查尔斯和艾瑞克一言不发，一副山雨欲来的模样。  
然后郑吒……极度无聊地坐在座位上。  
从五角大楼到机场，一定程度的压力让他处于一种微兴奋的状态，身体素质处于最佳水平。此时的机舱内亮堂堂明晃晃，加上老式飞机隆隆的响声，连闭目养神都做不到。  
郑吒看着楚轩入神地看着资料，还不知道从哪掏出一个苹果咔嚓咔嚓地啃着，更是抓心抓肺的难受。  
解开四阶基因锁后，楚轩虽然也还是一副三无模样，可好歹也会一心二用和他聊天啊。现在这厮只顾着看资料，居然啃苹果都是匀速的，每次咀嚼二十下，平均一秒咀嚼一点五次，郑吒看得头皮发麻。  
郑吒百无聊赖地看着楚轩吃完了苹果，又从口袋里面掏出另一个，赶紧上前把苹果抢来：“小叮当，和我说会话呗，你一边看一边说也行啊。”  
楚轩愣了一下，头也不抬地又拿出一个苹果，啃了一口后含糊不清地说：“一心二用会降低我百分之二十的思考效率，因此我拒绝。”  
“以你的脑子还怕降低百分之二十？”郑吒赶紧把他的苹果抢来，左一口又一口地咬了几大口，“你以前不是要和人说话么？”  
郑吒灵光一闪，楚轩以前愿意和他说话，是不是因为有了感情，愿意考虑别人感受了？他嘿嘿一笑，露出一个拐骗小孩子的表情：“你看，以前你有感情就愿意和我说话，现在没感情就开始思考效率不效率了，这是不是违背你的初心了？为了纠正你的错误，指引你的梦想，我就好心好意地和你聊聊天啦。”  
楚轩终于转头，不过看的却是郑吒手里的苹果：“我只带了三个。”  
郑吒看了看双手中被自己咬得面目全非的苹果，笑容立刻僵硬。妈的，这厮肯定会记仇……  
“呃……这个……”  
楚轩歪着头看了看，从郑吒手里选了一个完好度较高的，又将目光投向手中的资料。  
……是不是逃过一劫了？  
但这怎么可能啊？！！？！  
不过没有感情的楚轩不会当场报复，以后才会报仇。只被报复一次可真是太好……呸呸呸怎么可能好！！  
郑吒哭丧着脸，只好跟着楚轩一起看。  
……一片乱码这谁看得懂啊？？  
他偏头看着楚轩双眼放光，脸颊一鼓一鼓的模样，不知道为什么想起了仓鼠，不知道戳上去会怎样……  
“你怎么丧失了能力？”  
来了！剧情又开始了。  
郑吒回过神，自己的手指差点就戳到了楚轩的脸颊上面。他立刻收回手，面上又红又白，真戳上去了该不会被打死吧？！  
接下来的对话应该是查尔斯和艾瑞克关于往事的争吵吧。  
郑吒用余光看着吵架的二人，凑到楚轩耳边小声道：“楚轩，我们要不要做些什么？”  
楚轩低声回应：“不用。”  
郑吒这才开始安心吃瓜。  
“……你带走了她！而且抛下了我！！”查尔斯已经站起身，抓住艾瑞克的衣领怒吼着。  
“精灵，魔王，白皇后，海妖……”随着艾瑞克冷静而愤怒地念出这些名字，飞机因为他的能力失控倾斜摇晃。  
郑吒回头想看看楚轩，一看简直是气的喘不过气。这都什么时候了，这厮居然还端端正正地坐在看资料？！  
“……那些变种人兄弟姐妹，全都死了！”艾瑞克的声音已经变成低沉的怒吼，机身猛地倾斜。  
伴随着酒杯瓷盘摔碎的声音，二人不受控制地向斜后方摔去。  
楚轩刚把眼镜取下，忽然天旋地转。  
“唔……！”郑吒把他按在自己怀里，狠狠撞在了舱壁上。  
“……无数的同伴被抓去做实验！被虐待！你在哪里，查尔斯？！我们应该保护他们的！！你的人需要的时候你在哪里？！”艾瑞克的声音传到郑吒的耳中。没有被强化，他的后背被机舱撞得生疼，怀里的楚轩也重重的地压在他的胸膛上。  
“艾瑞克！”驾驶舱内的汉克惊慌地提醒道。  
“……你抛弃了我们所有人。”  
随着艾瑞克的最后一句指责结束，飞机终于不再倾斜，回归正常。  
“呼……”郑吒终于松了一口气。  
楚轩从他怀里挣脱出来，把眼镜重新戴好，和他一同起身：“如果我们一起抓着座椅的扶手，根本不会摔成这样。”  
“哈？”郑吒睁大双眼，张了张嘴，“那个，那啥，我这不是担心你么？”  
楚轩面无表情地看着他，让他冷汗直流。  
楚轩忽然转过头去，有些不确定地说道：“我应该说，谢谢？”  
“诶？不用谢。”郑吒下意识地就回了一句。  
“啧。”金刚狼喘着气靠在椅背上，查尔斯已经去了驾驶舱。他看向艾瑞克说，“原来你一直都是个混蛋。”  
艾瑞克看了看坐在椅子上龇牙咧嘴的郑吒和头发凌乱却依旧看着资料的楚轩，回答道：“或许吧。我相信我们在未来是好哥们。”  
郑吒揉着被楚轩撞到的下巴，一言难尽地看着艾瑞克。  
未等罗根回答，艾瑞克倒是对郑吒说：“珍惜这段时间吧，以后可能没有了。”  
“啥？”郑吒莫名其妙地看着艾瑞克，反正做完任务就回去了，还珍惜个小饼饼啊？  
“嗯。”不知道为什么，楚轩终于舍得从文件上移开目光，认真地对艾瑞克投去一个眼神。  
见艾瑞克开始和金刚狼交谈，郑吒忙凑到楚轩身边小声说：“楚轩，刚刚万磁王是不是在怀念以前和X教授的故事啊？也犯不着诅咒我们俩吧？”  
为了不让剧情人物听见，楚轩也凑到他耳边：“他说得很对……”  
郑吒猛地转过头，惊讶地看着楚轩。心里被挖去了一块。不得不承认，一同经历生死的人对他说这种话实在叫人太难过了。  
楚轩似乎是有些苦恼和无奈，勾了勾手指示意他再靠过来：“他和X教授因观念不同分道扬镳。而初入轮回世界，我和你的观念也不同。”  
郑吒忙说：“但我们都改变了不是么？”  
楚轩点头，接着又把目光投向文件了。  
郑吒想了一会，笑着拍了拍楚轩的肩膀：“嘿嘿，不愧是我的小叮当，随口一分析就说清楚了。”  
“……凡人的智慧。”楚轩少见地皱起了眉。  
郑吒心情大好，从楚轩手里拿过几张纸看起来。虽然看不懂嘛，但数一下100111还是挺有意思的。


	6. Chapter 6

郑吒一行人挤在一辆小小的轿车里，在皇家饭店后门不远处看着电视转播。  
初来乍到，楚轩没来得及造一个便携式电视，不过正如他预料到的一样，汉克已准备了一个。  
看着车辆依次开过，各国外交官走进饭店大门，楚轩安排道：“等所有外交官进去之后，我们从后门进入，门禁问题由艾瑞克解决。在此之前，汉克帮我们监听饭店里的电话，找到崔斯特的位置。我在五角大楼拷贝了一份饭店楼层图，就由我负责带路。之后若是有战斗则随机应变。以防万一，罗根在楼下接应。如果出现意外，我们很有可能破窗而出，这时就需要你的帮忙。”  
“把我丢在下面很不够意思啊？”罗根转头看向楚轩，开玩笑的语气里掺杂了一些不满。  
郑吒赶紧推了推连头都没转过来的楚轩。这个三无男人看转播正入神，被郑吒一推，捧着的电视差点落了下去。  
楚轩把滑下来的的眼镜扶正：“……瑞雯必须见到查尔斯与艾瑞克，汉克和我要负责找到各国外交官所处位置。剩下的人当中你的实力最强，使用能力的时候外表不会发生明显变化，是留下来的最佳人选。”  
“……好吧，我在人群中等你们信号。”罗根点头，露出一个不太情愿的笑容。  
明明是要支开罗根，可楚轩的分析听起来很有道理，让人完全无法反驳。不过……  
“……楚轩，你说的剩下的人，实际上只有我和罗根吧？你是不是在报复我推你？”  
楚轩面无表情地用手指敲着小电视的边框：“没有。”  
“……把头转过来！”  
查尔斯挪了挪身子，好让自己不被挤得太惨：“嘿，我说，不管你们两个是什么关系，这个时候就别拉拉扯扯了。”  
是啊，他们还要去找瑞雯……郑吒听查尔斯这么一说，着实有点羞愧。他瞪了楚轩一眼，忽然就意识到这厮正看直播看得认真，根本就没有看见自己（自以为）谴责的眼神。  
……等会我一定要把哨兵打成烧饼。郑吒咬牙。  
车内一时安静，等到最后一辆车驶入饭店内，楚轩抬头道：“我们该进去了。”  
罗根向众人点头示意，他拿起楚轩递来的微型耳机，打开车门向人群中走去了。  
不同于电影中，这次坐在驾驶座上的是艾瑞克。即使是过了十年，汽车更新换代，对于万磁王来说开车也很容易吧。作为监听者的汉克独占了副驾驶的一整个位置，他一手调试着机器，一手紧紧地捂住耳机，尽力听清耳机中的内容。  
艾瑞克处理掉警卫的时候，汉克正捂着耳朵，断断续续地说：“……某个厅……是……四楼？……对，是四楼，但具体的名字实在听不清了。”  
楚轩抽出一张印有皇家饭店楼层图的纸，向大家点头道：“四楼只有一个贵宾厅，就是这里了。按计划行动吧。”  
楚轩走在前方带路，其余三人紧跟着他。不过，汉克与查尔斯是出于对瑞雯对关心，而艾瑞克却是想要杀死瑞雯。  
郑吒看着前方三位剧情人物，不由得叹息一声。在电影内与电影外体会角色之间的悲欢离合，差别大得过分。看着三人毫不知情地进入命运之中，郑吒心里不知道是什么滋味。  
他悄悄抬手，用纽扣话筒向罗根低声道：“我们位于大门右侧四层的贵宾厅。如果出现情况，我会立即把话筒捏碎，听到声音后你也要把耳机捏碎。”  
艾瑞克必将发难，金属的耳机与话筒说不定会要了他们的命。楚轩一本正经地编造出理由，不让二人戴上过多的装备。此时的郑吒只有话筒，罗根也只有耳机。郑吒看向话筒，听不见罗根回应，让他不免心中忐忑。  
几人配合，动作比电影里快多了，等他们站在贵宾厅的时候，瑞雯还没有暴露。  
楚轩抬起手，让众人分散地贴在墙上。  
“……基因导航系统能锁定半里外的目标，只有确认目标后才会攻击。这个武器让人类免除不必要的伤亡。如果我在这里打开，系统也不会启动……”  
来了！  
基因检测仪闪出红光。  
崔斯克震惊地看向检测仪：“除非这里有变种人……”  
他左右转动，竟然发现两个方向都有信号增加，他握紧了手指，首先是向后探测去，那里的警卫可是有枪的。  
……果然是变种人么？！崔斯克脸色苍白，要是变种人还有枪，自己有很大可能性没命吧。  
他强装镇定地转向了外交官们，红光在指向南越代表人的时候达到了满格。  
“这……”  
外交官们皱眉。其中一人面露愠色：“博士，您给出的理论与带来的仪器都不能让我信服，我个人是不会支持你的。”  
其余外交官已经开始呼叫警卫，要把崔斯克赶出去。  
崔斯克面色一沉，他的仪器不可能出错。  
他也不能放过这一次机会。  
无法与持枪的警卫抗衡，但那个外交官或许是突破口。  
他陡然指向越南人，叫道：“那个人！  
下一瞬间，小崔斯克的手上出现五根钢索，直直向那人射去！  
“嘭！”软凳倾倒，钢索竟然扑了个空，越南男人弯腰一滚，敏捷地躲过了攻击。  
另一名外交官震惊地说了什么话，被同伴异常的身手吓到，他脱口而出的是越南语。  
崔斯克面露笑容，他指向前方：“抓住他！我的仪器不会出错。”  
见几名警卫过来，瑞雯嘲讽一笑。她的四肢像是最完美的武器，轻而易举就能打倒这些警卫。  
瑞雯的蓝色皮肤还未完全恢复，各国外交官已经连滚带爬地跑出去，从未见过的“怪物”出现在面前，他们能移动都算是好的了。  
大门打开，一群人狂奔而出，郑吒五人顺势进入贵宾厅。  
此时小崔斯克举着手枪，迫于桌上还有一位被瑞雯打倒的官员，他还在努力瞄准着，没有射击。查尔斯见此，冲上前狠狠地踹在小崔斯克身上。  
“嘭！”走火的手枪将子弹射击在窗户上，小崔斯克惨叫一声，跌落在地。  
“瑞雯！”查尔斯跑上前去，他想要去触摸她的脸，但瑞雯冰冷的眼神让他生出类似于近乡情怯的哀痛。  
“……查尔斯？”瑞雯的双眼忽而睁大了，她无论如何也没想到查尔斯会来找她。她惊疑不定地向他走去。  
五根钢索破空而出！  
不管是射中谁，都要比现在的情况好。小崔斯克挣扎着起身，举起手对准了二人的方向。  
钢针未到半路，艾瑞克迅速伸出右手，那五根钢索一顿，接着便反转路径冲向了小崔斯克，他还未尖叫出声就已浑身抽搐地躺在地上。  
见所有人的目光被吸引，郑吒赶紧拿起桌上的手枪，忍住剧痛将它装入纳戒。  
剧情中，汉克会为了瑞雯推开艾瑞克，之后他与查尔斯将被打倒在地，罗根也因为看见小崔斯克精神混乱无法行动，他们都无法阻止艾瑞克了。可此时又加上了郑吒和楚轩。为了变种人的未来，他是下了决心要杀瑞雯的，顾忌着二人的战力，保不准艾瑞克会将子弹用在他们身上。  
楚轩看了他一眼，微微点头。  
艾瑞克看向查尔斯与瑞雯，手指一挥，小崔斯克脖子上的一根钢丝猛地裂开，钢针飞起，指向了瑞雯。  
“艾瑞克？！”伴随着瑞雯的声音，查尔斯也转过头，看向了艾瑞克。  
看见悬浮的钢针，查尔斯立刻起身，将瑞雯挡在身后：“艾瑞克，你在干什么？！”  
“保护我们的未来。”艾瑞克淡淡地说： “原谅我，魔形女。只要你活着，我们就不会安全。”  
“查尔斯，用你的能力阻止他！”瑞雯颤声道。  
“他不行。”艾瑞克冷淡道。  
瑞雯管不得查尔斯的能力是怎么失去的，致命的危机感让她猛地冲向了窗户。  
见此，汉克立马将艾瑞克扑倒在地。失去控制的钢针没能碰到瑞雯，歪歪斜斜地扎进了坚硬的大理石长桌。  
汉克扑向艾瑞克的时候根本顾不到其他，只想救下瑞雯。倒地的一霎那他的头部狠狠地撞在地面上，失去了知觉。艾瑞克也摔得够呛，但相比汉克来说好太多了。他昏沉数秒便可以挣扎着撑起身子，可未等他站起，查尔斯也扑来将他按倒在地。  
时间不够。  
不像子弹，钢针并没有扎入瑞雯体内。等艾瑞克也从窗户中出去，他就不用花时间将钢针从瑞雯体内拽出，只需一挥手就能将瑞雯杀死。  
还要再拖延一会……  
郑吒在艾瑞克操纵钢针的时候就捏碎了与罗根联络的话筒，此时他与楚轩也一同冲上前，将艾瑞克压制在地。  
未等查尔斯怒喝出声，楚轩迅速地说道：“艾瑞克，保护变种人，并不需要杀戮。”  
艾瑞克的颧骨磕在冷硬的地面上，每一次移动都让他疼痛不已。但他却是轻笑一声，嘲讽道：“查尔斯，这个人和你很像。和你一样软弱。”  
查尔斯因为愤怒喘息着，他压制万磁王的力度加大：“软弱？！不如说你太偏执！瑞雯、她是瑞雯！你居然想杀死她？！你疯了！！”  
艾瑞克嗤笑一声，手指微微一勾，插入长桌内的钢针急速飞来，只听见一声脆响，钢针在楚轩的身后落下。  
没扎入心脏，但这钢针说是针，后端却连接着一个不小的固定器，快有子弹三分之二的直径了。被钢针穿透了血肉，楚轩的左臂内侧立即涌出大量鲜血，将他的上衣染出一块逐渐扩散的深红。  
“楚轩！”郑吒只觉眼前空白一片。怎么、会这么多血！他的手掌僵硬，压制艾瑞克的力道荡然无存。  
后土轮回台也只有一次复活机会，如果……这他妈还说什么如果！！在一刹那间，他的头脑中闪过混乱不堪支离破碎的回忆，全都是楚轩的死。在咒怨的死，在魔戒的死，在最终一战的死。现在……这个人没有复活机会了。  
郑吒顾不得艾瑞克了，几乎是扑了过去，将楚轩的左臂狠狠按住，他头痛欲裂，喃喃道：“伤到动脉了么……穿透伤……还是在内侧……”  
“艾瑞克！”查尔斯惊怒地吼道，他手掌颤抖，已说不出什么话。  
压制的力道减轻，艾瑞克轻而易举地将查尔斯掀翻在地，痛得查尔斯几近昏迷。  
艾瑞克起身，带着鲜血的钢针从楚轩身后飞起。他看着面无表情的楚轩和双目赤红的郑吒，竟然是露出了一个微笑。  
他向二人说道：“别阻挡我。下一次就是心脏了。”  
“你！……”  
“郑吒，。”楚轩用右手拦在郑吒面前，缓缓摇头，“让他走吧。你不要冲动，小淘气控制不住你。”  
郑吒的身体不知是因为愤怒还是担忧颤抖着，他咬紧牙关，眼中的杀意如有实质。  
艾瑞克看向仍在地上挣扎的查尔斯，用没有起伏的声音说道：“查尔斯，如果……”他停顿一下，“抱歉。你不会原谅我的。”  
他没有回头，径直飞出窗外。  
此时的瑞雯被罗根拽着，蹒跚地冲向人群中。看见二人，艾瑞克的右手一挥，钢针径直飞向二人。  
“妈的！”强烈的危机感让罗根毫不犹豫地挡在瑞雯身后，他大喊道：“快跑！”他咬紧牙关将扎入肩胛骨的钢针拔出来，还好是扎在骨头上，要是穿透过去恐怕要让自己完全丧失战斗力了。  
他将钢针扔在一旁，骨爪生出，微微前倾着身体准备迎战。  
瑞雯已经不见了。  
艾瑞克看向人群，没有理睬罗根，径直向外走去。  
而与此同时，楼上的汉克与查尔斯渐渐恢复了神志。  
楚轩对汉克说道：“你去阻止艾瑞克，无论如何都不要离开。记住，动静越大越好。”  
汉克看着他衣服上的血迹，不禁说道：“你……”  
“别管我，快去！”楚轩忽然大声道。  
汉克留下一个不忍的眼神，他脚下发力，冲出了窗户。  
查尔斯揉着疼痛不堪的后脑，语气焦躁不安：“快去找一个就近的医院……”  
郑吒连忙扶起楚轩：“楚轩，你还有力气么？”  
楚轩却挣脱出来：“我的能力还没消失完。这样的伤大概一两个小时就好了。”  
“放屁！”郑吒上前抓住他的左手臂，“你有个屁的能力！”  
楚轩瞥了他一眼：“……你没有感觉到么，我的手臂没有流血了。”  
郑吒一愣，似乎的确没流血了……  
查尔斯松了口气：“你的能力是恢复么？”他扯了扯衣服，向外面走去，“从未来回来，你们的能力消失了？罗根似乎没有消失，但他说有些变化……”  
他没有问二人原因。  
查尔斯招手：“走吧。”  
跟在查尔斯身后，郑吒握紧拳头，咬着牙向楚轩说：“你这是什么情况！你是怎么装的？！这种过分的计划至少要提前告诉我一声啊！”  
楚轩将手上的血迹随意抹在衣服上，若无其事地说：“要是知道我的计划，你的表现就不会这么真实了。”  
“你！！！”郑吒一口气哽在胸口。  
仗着查尔斯没有回头，楚轩大大方方地把衣袖中破碎的血包取出来扔在一旁。  
……郑吒的拳头咯咯直响。


End file.
